


Love Poem（下）

by twomillionmiles



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomillionmiles/pseuds/twomillionmiles
Summary: *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警，慎入！*pwp*剧情不要深究
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/大平祥生
Kudos: 21





	Love Poem（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警，慎入！  
*pwp  
*剧情不要深究

大平祥生对我的爱露骨而直白。我喜欢他看向我时，眼睛里缱绻的依恋和毫无保留的信任，这极大满足了我有点超乎寻常的控制欲。诚然喜欢就像是被一瞬间的强光直射，他绚烂夺目我目眩神迷，可当视网膜上的光斑消失以后，我更享受我俩之间的恰好。他不一定非要是世人眼里最闪耀的钻石，但我感激他成为我世界里恰好缺失的那块拼图，我们不多不少圆圆满满。

但我们也会吵架甚至打架，原因不重要，大抵都是些生活的琐事。我还记得有次吵完以后，我俩沉默的收拾着被彼此砸烂的东西，扶正东倒西歪的家电，他终于忍不住笑倒在沙发里。他用指尖捏着头顶的碎发，摇头晃脑的取笑我，你刚刚头发都有气到竖起来，像这样，好好笑啊。我臊得很，扑上去咬他的脸蛋，他嘻嘻哈哈的在我怀里挣扎。然后我们就滚成一团的做爱，我把阴茎放进他柔软敞开的身体里，在一片狼藉的沙发上操他。做爱绝不是我们解决争端的方式，我不会用一泡浓精粉饰太平，大平祥生也不会简单的被一根鸡巴说服。但在那次争吵中，他站在沙发那头，我蹲在阳台这边，光线将我们分隔成日和夜，他的金发隐没在阴影里，而太阳烤的我背心灼热，形成我特别不习惯的温度差。所以当他重新回到我身边时，我立刻开始想念他的一切，想他潮湿的口腔，想他炙热的肠壁，想他汗湿的脖颈，也想他正好37.5度的笑。那天我抱着他的大腿在他屁股里毫无章法的乱顶，看他平坦的小腹被我老二顶出圆鼓鼓龟头的形状，我摸着他的肚子问他，这是什么。他总是很懂我想听什么，他抹掉我下巴上的汗，红着脸对我说，是汐恩在操我。他像个放不稳的玻璃瓶，仰着的脖颈有着最优雅的弧线，他陷在绵软的沙发里摇摇晃晃，蹭掉了随意放在上面的八卦杂志。他用柔软的小臂轻轻的揽着我的脖子，很依恋的样子，但被顶爽了又会毫不犹豫的我身上留下抓痕。他哭过以后的鼻子有点堵，让他喘的时候有点呼哧呼哧的声音，着实有点破坏旖旎的气氛，可我却觉得他可爱的要命。我射的时候，忍不住对他说抱歉。他一边扭腰用水穴缓缓套弄我老二以缓解我射精后的不适感，一边撅着嘴絮絮叨叨，以后我们家有第一条家规了，做爱的时候不准说对不起。我被他逗的哈哈大笑，我对他说，我永远爱你。我来不及和他讨论爱情的时效性，因为在他翻身坐到我身上，把我半软的老二重新塞进了他水淋淋的屁股里时，一切都不重要了。

在一起没多久以后我们就一起搬进了我租的lofte，我不了解他怎么和他妈说的，无非就是半哄半骗，但我不在意。因为我有足够的底气光明正大的在任何地方亲吻他、捏他的屁股，而那些白人猪敢多看一眼，我就拿扳手敲烂他们的眼球，这份过度的狂妄却让我再之后的日子里一败涂地。话说回我们的家，不得不说有钱能使鬼推磨，我只花了半个月，就找到了各方面都合我心意的房子。第一次带他去看房的时候，我揉着他的手指难得有点紧张的说，大平祥生，以后这就是我们的家了。他瞪圆了眼睛，温顺的下垂眼泛起一点绯红，他说，鹤房汐恩，带我回家了你就跑不掉了，这点你知道吧。我悄悄的松了一口气，还好他没拒绝。

那天的房间里其实什么都没有，只有浅灰色的地毯和朝西的巨大落地窗。我把他压倒时，他浅金色的头发散开在地毯上，像一朵毛绒绒的蒲公英。我和他靠得很近，鼻息相互纠缠，像缠绵过境的热带季风，又湿又潮。我忍不住把手指伸进他嘴里，夹住他的舌头把玩，刮挠柔软的腔壁，摸过敏感的上颚。他被我弄的泪眼婆娑浑身颤抖，我问他，插嘴巴都这么舒服吗。他哑着嗓子轻生吟哦，叫的像只发春的母猫。他摸进我的牛仔裤，摸着我硬得紧贴小腹的老二，他说，汐恩，我想要。但我并不打算随着他的心意真枪实弹的干进去，我褪了他的裤子，把屌插进他已经开始有点湿的股缝前后挺着腰摩擦，他并拢大腿用内侧柔嫩的细肉磨我的屌，拼命把我的屌挤向激动的开合的穴口，他很快就哭了，娇气的求我，汐恩，求你干进来，你好好干干我吧。我贴着他的耳朵告诉他，今天不行。我说，祥生，我们新家的第一次要有仪式感，所以现在还不是时候。他急得不行，自己掰着屁股用我的老二擦穴，他看起来痒的不行，阴茎滴滴答答弄湿了衬衣的下摆，我问他，祥生今天怎么这么色？他睁着波光粼粼的眸子对我说，要汐恩操。我咬牙忍耐住被他挑起的欲火，只是从背后搂着他的脖子，湿热的嘴唇蹭着他敏感的耳廓，我肆意地向他描绘着我淫乱的幻想，我说，我要在这个屋子里的每一个地方干你，我要把你压在落地窗上干你，干得你用滴水的阴茎在玻璃上写我的名字；我要在雕花的大床上干你，用龟头磨你的骚点，让你的淫水打湿整个真丝床单；我要在那个楼梯上干你，让你的精液射满每一根扶手。空旷的房间里回荡着我的低喃，我们就像是躲进了一床巨大而厚重的棉被里，被子沉沉的压在我们身上，隔绝了氧气和光，也遮住了我们的丑态淫行。我们在昏暗的房间里水乳交融，四周翻腾的空气热的像沸水一样，汗像糖浆一样粘在我们皮肤之间，精神快感比阴茎快感来的更为猛烈。激烈的腿交把他大腿内侧磨得通红一片，每一次挺腰都能操他的卵蛋，他哽咽的求我再用力点再深点，就好像我真的在操他的穴一样。性爱将我们的家染成了紫红色。射完以后，他用纸巾擦拭被射脏的地毯，闹着点小脾气说，你这个不分场合发情的野兽，你看都弄脏了。我拉过他握着纸巾的手指一根一根地吻过去，我说，还远远不够。

lofte一楼是我们的生活空间，床边缠着一堆电线，是各种电子设备的充电线，沙发旁堆着一些没来得及清理的食物外卖盒，穿过的没穿过的衣服丢的满沙发都是，这就是属于鹤房汐恩和大平祥生的生活常态，和一开始设想的高雅精致相差十万八千里。而二楼被改造成祥生的画室，里面放着三个大小不同的画架，颜料杂乱的放在墙边的铁架上。祥生常常穿着围裙在里面忙碌，我倚靠在围栏上对他喊，我一定要脱光你的衣服然后把你赤条条的塞进那条围裙里。然后被他满脸无语的飞了一记眼刀。不过鹤房汐恩向来说到做到，2周后，祥生换了一件墨绿色的新围裙，并立了第二条家规，禁止我在他画画的时候出现在二楼。

再后来，我跟着导师去西班牙参加一个课题，回来前祥生在电话里神神秘秘地说要给我个惊喜，在我色迷迷的乱猜是情趣内衣还是裸体高跟鞋的时候，他生气的挂了我的电话。那年12月11日，我收到了20年以来最喜欢的生日礼物。那是一副未完成的画，差不多有一整面墙那么大，上面画着一双眼睛，是我的眼睛。祥生站在画布前，红着脸祝我生日快乐。他满脸憧憬，像在仰望神明，他说，汐恩有世界上最好看的眼睛，这双眼睛里有世间所有和美好挂钩的东西，有时候是银河星汉、有时候是甜甜圈，有时候又是散开的烟圈，我只要还爱你一天，我就画不出完整的你，鹤房汐恩，我真的好爱你。

我被他撩沸了血液，我的祥生真的好天真，他眼里的世界都像是蒙着一层金色的薄纱，那是伊邪那美的面纱，阻隔了肮脏和邪恶，永远清甜美好。可是鹤房汐恩是个凡人，凡人拥有七情六欲和淫行浪语。所以我欺身将他压上画布，我握着他摇曳的腰肢在他穴里驰骋，强烈的晃动让他发出急促的抽泣声，他眼睛湿了阴茎湿了后穴也湿了，他就像一只盛满腥臊淫液的银盘，被我搅乱了一汪春水，让他只能在性爱里沉浮翻滚。我抓着他的头发问他，是谁在干你。他的淫叫声很粘，像分开的指间相互粘连的淫水，粘在我的耳朵里，渗进我的皮肉里，他又短又急的吸着气，喃喃的说，是鹤房汐恩，是汐恩在干我。他潮热的穴肉吸的我头皮发麻，我不满足的继续问他，那这画上的人是谁，是谁在看你这个骚货。他被我话激出了一阵小高潮，阴茎淅淅沥沥的流着精液，激烈的性爱夺走了他的理智，他迷离的趴在画上痉挛，脸蹭着画上那双眼睛，他高潮之前尖叫着，是汐恩在看着我。话音刚落他射了出来，喷在了画布上，流下了一道乳白的痕迹，像是眼珠里划过的流星。我的祥生彻底被驯服了，被操软操熟了。我的老二带着火种，埋入他体内引发了燎原的大火，火灼伤了他的皮肤，留下了刺骨的爽利。他情不自禁的抓伤了我的小臂和手背，血弄脏了画布，我不在乎也不心疼，因为我必须告诉他，鹤房汐恩的眼睛里不只有星空、晚霞、巧克力，还有肮脏的性和恶毒的欲，这就是他爱着的鹤房汐恩的全部。

现在回想起来，相爱的过程仿佛一场绚烂的花火，而痛苦却蔓延不尽，纠缠了我5年。在我和祥生母亲的博弈中，我主动投降，溃不成军。因为我不想再看祥生哭了，也不想再听祥生说‘对不起’，我放手了，放他自由。回日本的前一夜，我躲在阳台抽了一夜的烟，烟灰缸里歪歪斜斜的烟蒂像是伫立的墓碑。我由衷的希望大平祥生以后幸福体面，就像他母亲描述里的那样，在永昼里仰首前行。我用被烟熏黄的手指，重重的敲下，祥生，分手吧。然后我把手机卡抽出来丢出窗外，倒在沙发上久违的睡了很安稳的一觉。

梦里，我站在一轮幽蓝的苦月之下，对祥生说，大平祥生，不如我们就当作没认识过。

我动了动发麻的手臂，身边安稳的热源将我从冗长的旧梦里唤醒。我看见大平祥生迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，愣怔的回望我，刘海傻乎乎的支棱着，一切脱轨失控的过往重新回归秩序，我笑着翻身搂住他，对他说，亲爱的，早安。

苦月亮终于没入了层云，窗外是永不落幕的太阳。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 下篇是因为只想炖肉写的，由于简化了很多剧情，所以不知道会不会有点剧情不连贯，不过反正搞簧，细节就不要深究了，但以后有机会再改吧。


End file.
